hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Tubeway Torpedo/Walkthrough
There are two objectives for this mission, killing General Bardachenko, and rescuing Agent Smith of the Central Intelligence Agency from the army headquarters in St. Petersburg, Russia. This walkthrough accomplishes both objectives while obtaining all of the available weaponry, and results in a silent assassin rating upon completion. Army depot The mission begins in the sewers. Use the nearest exit (marked with a red arrow on the map), making sure the soldiers don't see you as you surface. To accomplish this, you can check the army depot area of the street-level map to observe the patrols, or simply turn the camera south near the top of the ladder to catch a glimpse of the area before exiting the sewers. Be aware that both the nearby soldier and the soldier further to the south can see the sewer hatch at some point during their patrol routes. Blending in Agent 47 can take the nearby soldier's uniform to use as a disguise, however if a silent assassin rating is desired leave the guard alone and wait until you are inside the headquarters to obtain a spare uniform. Otherwise, acquiring a uniform now facilitates the ensuing part of the mission. To do so, you can easily sneak up on the nearby soldier while he is standing near the boxes. Once unconscious or dead, quickly drag him out of sight behind the boxes or drop him into the sewer to avoid detection by the soldier on the south side. You can also take the soldier's AK-74 to improve the disguise, or acquire one later from the headquarters or a second Agency pickup located in the 1st basement of the headquarters. Agency pickup The Agency pickup is concealed behind three boxes marked "FCK" in the southwest corner of the army depot. While the first two soldiers (mentioned above) are away and looking west, walk (or even run) south along the east wall to the southeast corner. Hide behind the boxes, then sneak towards the southwest corner. When the soldier patrolling in the south is away, you're free to move to the parcel. Of course, if you have a disguise you can just walk straight there. Check the list: 9mm Pistol SD and ammo, nightvision goggles, mini-bomb with a remote detonator, mobile phone, and pager. While using most of the equipment is optional, the bomb is required to blow a hole in a wall and escape with Agent Smith (there is no alternate method to get to the exit). The other items can simplify the mission, for instance if you drop the pager then dial the phone, the beeping pager will provide a distraction (like the radio in Hitman: Absolution). This can be very helpful to achieve a silent assassin rating at a critical point later in the mission. (!) Picking up your parcel is an objective, so take all the items whether or not you intend to use them. Getting to the headquarters There are a number of ways to proceed. They are explained assuming the more difficult scenario where you don't have a disguise. # Truck. There's an idling truck that Agent 47 can hide inside to be transported to the headquarters. From the Agency pickup, go northeast towards the truck. Use the boxes to remain concealed from the soldiers to the south and east, and time your movements to avoid the patrolling soldier to the west. Take care not to disturb the two soldiers standing north of the truck (use sneaking, not walking), and be careful when climbing inside (even if disguised, being spotted hiding in the truck will cause some concern). Once at the headquarters, leave the truck while the nearby soldiers are closing the gates and hide behind the boxes to the west. #'Sewer rat'. From the Agency pickup wait for the nearby soldier to go into his post for a phone call. Sneak behind him into the western sewer hatch. You're in another part of sewers, isolated from the starting location. Move to the second exit in the north. You emerge outside the headquarters. Just go up the stairs, jump down the wall and hide near the boxes. #'Sewer rat v2'. From the Agency pickup carefully return the way you came and go back down the hatch. Follow the sewers to the northern exit (the one accessible to you). You emerge outside the headquarters; wait until the patrolling soldiers are away. Again, hide behind the boxes to the west. Headquarters exterior and ground floor When you reach the headquarters court there are three soldiers outside, one regularly walking in and out of the building. There is an AK-74 and ammo through an open door to the west. If Agent 47 is already disguised as a soldier, simply walk into the headquarters (running may alarm the guards). Take the Deagle and ammo upstairs in the side room (if desired), then use the nearby elevator to the next section of the walkthrough, [[Tubeway Torpedo/Walkthrough#1st basement|1st basement]]. Otherwise, wait until the soldier is about to enter the headquarters and the other two are to the south of your hiding place and looking south. Move northeast, then east to the headquarters entrance and hide by the boxes further east. When the soldier going in and out is outside with his back to you (moving west), the soldier inside should be moving south and situated a fair distance away from the entrance with his back towards it. Take advantage of the moment to move inside, up the stairs to the catwalk and into the room marked as a point of interest on the left. You should have enough time before either of two soldiers return. Here you can quickly disguise yourself with the spare uniform (on a chair), and pickup a Deagle with ammo in the open drawer. Once in disguise, proceed to the elevator and go down to the 1st basement. 1st basement When you arrive, just continue along the corridor. Don't meet soldiers face to face, use the numerous niches to show them your back and reduce the risk of disclosure. (!) The second Agency pickup at the end of the corridor is an AK-74 in a locked room. If you got the spare uniform in the headquarters to use as a disguise, you'll need this weapon to look less suspicious. Just don't pick the lock in the view of nearby soldier. Conversely, if you're already carrying an AK there's no need to enter the room. Proceed to the control room through the southwest door, where you don't run into someone's back. The adjacent server room is a P.O.I., but the sign indicates that only officers are allowed inside. No problem - bypass the guard monitoring the door by going through the rooms to the north and entering the server room from the eastern corridor. (!) You should destroy the server in the server room to disable video surveillance. Melee weapons are useless, the only way is to shoot the green lamps (and they turn red). Using a silenced weapon will avoid attracting unwanted attention. Exit the server room and continue along the corridor using the niches to conceal your face from guards. (!) Pick the lock to enter the southern P.O.I. room next to a guard quarters, and take the officer's uniform. Only officers are allowed in the 2nd basement. (?) Some guides state that you shouldn't carry an AK with the officer's uniform. Is this professional difficulty only? Might not be true considering the officer in the control room is also carrying an AK. Enter the sewer station to the west (marked as a P.O.I. on your map). Drop the bomb near the damaged wall and return to the nearby room (where the officer's uniform was obtained) to detonate it. Several soldiers will come running to investigate; wait until they calm down before continuing west and then north along the corridor to the elevator (still use the niches to hide your face). Disguised as an officer, descend to the 2nd basement. 2nd basement Walk to the northern door of the interrogation room. Look through the keyhole to observe how General Bardachenko is beating that unlucky Agent Smith. The General turns his back to you... shit! the door is locked! You have a couple of options to eliminate Bardachenko. Here comes the pager Drop the pager near the door. Hide somewhere nearby and use the mobile phone. The General leaves the room to investigate the beeping noise. If you're quick, you can attack him now. If not, wait for him to return to the interrogation room. This time the door is unlocked and you can carefully sneak in to eliminate him. (If a silent assassin rating is desired use fiber wire or a kitchen knife; a silenced gunshot may alert the nearby guard.) One-way mirror Follow the corridor to the south. Avoid the patrolling guard who is regularly going in and out of the southern room. Pick the lock and sneak into the observation room. You have a clear view of the interrogation scene, and they don't suspect you are here. Take a silenced pistol and headshot the General through the glass. (!) No matter which method is used, loot Bardachenko for trophies, including his combat knife. Escaping From the basement you must escape with Agent Smith disguised as a General. Just go to the elevator, return to the 1st basement and follow the corridor to the sewer station. If you have already blown a hole in the wall, just walk away through the sewers to the exit. Just don't do it when the patrolling guard can see you. If you haven't used your bomb yet, there is more trouble. Try standing at the sewer station, but not near the bomb at the moment of explosion. Then run like hell to the exit. It is also possible to avoid detection completely by going directly right and going into a large niche. Hide here while the soldiers run by and wait until they all return to the 1st basement. Next mission: Invitation to a Party Silent assassin *Don't touch that first soldier when you get out of the sewer. Sneak into headquarters in your suit and then take the uniform in the P.O.I. room. *Use your only shot to disable the server. So you can't shoot the General later. *Activate the bomb before you kill the General and save Agent Smith, you'll escape when everything has calmed down long ago. *Use the pager to lure the General out. Let him return in. Sneak in when he turns his back to the door and use wire or knife. *Be careful and avoid detection all the way. Open fight Kalashnikov is your best friend again. In this confined space you can be even more deadly than in previous missions. However, the enemies have the same weapon, making them a considerable threat. Weapon collection Non-concealable *AK-74 - Carried by most soldiers. If you obtain a uniform from the first soldier, keep the AK for the entire mission, as it solidifies the disguise. If you didn't, you can get one from a second Agency pickup in the headquarters' 1st basement. Concealable *9mm Pistol SD - In the Agency pickup at the army depot. You've probably acquired one during the previous mission or even earlier. *Deagle - In the headquarters (not the basement!) room marked as a P.O.I., near the soldier's uniform. *Combat knife - The trophy you take from your target. Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin walkthroughs